Emiya Clan Reference Data Sheet
by kittybear
Summary: Emiya Clan Reference Data Sheet
1. Chapter 1

**Emiya Clan's Reference Data Sheet**

**~h t t p : / / f o r u m . f a n f i c t i o n . net/forum/The_Mechanics_of_In_Flight/88086/~**

**Fan Art by throwaawy: ~h t t p : / / i m a g e s h a c k . u s / f / 1 5 5 / e m i y a c l a n f i n a l . j p g /**

_**I do not own Sekirei and Fate/stay Night or any related content or media**_

_**"We are the Clan. You will be assimilated. Your biological, technological, mystical and Spiritual distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."**_

_**-**_ _**Shioran Toushin**_

**I DID NOT MAKE THIS**

**BECAUSE IF I DID, THE WORLD WOULD HAVE ENDED**

**SO, PAY ATTENTION**

_**The Credit Belongs to These People: (Will arrange it later in Alphabetical Order)**_

**HubiKoshi**

**Mu-Sensei**

**shadowzerover5**

**Bloody Hero**

**deus-rasengan2**

**Silver Sun 17**

**Khagerou**

**whodidthewhatnow**

**Kreyn**

**Trooper1023**

**GladiusLucix**

**Syroc**

**Throwaway**

**Thorwald Dornbusch**

**Gwonbush**

**Shioran Toushin**

**Ttestagr**

**Shiranui Amaterasu**

**Lycodrake**

**DarthNacho**

**Flere821**

**Justbehappydammit**

**maximorph1**

**sagitarius**

**Shirou's Harem:**

Atoko(Unknowable Continuity)

Alaya-ko

Altrogue Brunestud

Aozaki Aoko

Aozaki Touko

Assassin(Jack the Ripper)

Barthomeloi Lorelei

Bazett Fraga McRemitz

Chiho Hidaka

Caster(Medea)

Caren Ortensia(Unknowable Continuity)

Depore(Cavalier Continuity)

Serin the Necromancer(Cavalier Continuity)

Saber (Arthuria Pendragon)

Tohsaka Rin

Tohsaka/Matou Sakura

Rider (Medusa)

Gil-ko (in one of the possible futures in the multiverse)

Necronomicon (Unknowable Continuity)

Nyarlko-Nyarle-Naia-Nyla(Unknowable Continuity)

# 0/1 Miya

# 02 Matsu

# 03 Kazehana

# 04 Karasuba

# 06 Kagari/Homura

# 07 Akitsu

# 08/No 88 Yume/Musubi

# 09 Tsukiumi

# 10 Uzume

# 108 Kusano

_**Emiya Clan Family Members:**_

...

...

**Name**: Takeshi aka "Hell's Spawn"

**Age****/****Gender**: 18 / Male

**Parent**: Miya & Shirou

**Appearance**: He's as tall as Miya. Has purple hair and wears glasses for aesthetics.

**Personality**/**Description**: Strict and unbending like her mother and loves to follow rules to the letter. Hates any form of perversion in his presence.

**Loves**:

**Likes**:

**Pairings**: Haruhi Fujioka(Ouran Host Club)

**Powers**:

Magic Circuit Activation Aria:

**Basic** **Skills**/**Proficiencies**: Good at Basic Projection, Basic Runes, and prefers archery to any other forms of combat.

**Special** **Skills**: Natural talent at projecting Hanya/Ashura mask

Finishing Skills:

Typical Arsenal:

...

...

**Name (+creator):**  
>Keiko Emiya <em>(Mu-Sensei)<em>

**Age/Gender:**  
>13-f (School Days); 16-f (Nerima)<p>

**Parent:** Rin

**Appearance:**  
><em><strong>Physical:<strong>_Dark Red haired, with one or two side tails, Cyan eyes that seem to sparkle in glee or burn in rage. ~155cm (5'1") and light in build.  
><em><strong>Wardrobe<strong>__:_ Usually favors indigo blue and golden and skirts ans short sleeved blouses, and sometimes wears bloomers and bike shorts instead of panties. Always carry a small stylized silver cross in her waist (With her M24 inside), and wrist-chains (that stores her Heaven & Hell Wings, see below).

**Personality/Description****:**  
>She is somewhat between Aloof and easygoing when calm, and Tsundere(A) (specially towards Karin) or Anti-Pervert (only towards her), to Hot or Cold fury (if her family or friends are threatened for some reason). Can be somewhat of a sadist when pissed off (or PMSing, some said). Keiko plays harmlessdamsel in distress when fighting those who don't know her, and really hates perverts, thieves, and open perverts even more. Teasing a sore point of someone who carry weapons is never a sane thing.

_**Loves**__: _Weapons and explosions!  
><em><strong>Likes<strong>__: _Cakes, sweets, and music  
><em><strong>Dislikes<strong>__:_ Costumes or frilly clothes as well as restraining clothes, closet perverts  
><em><strong>Detests<strong>__: _When people underestimate her (though she'll usually play the role of an innocent when not in a battle), being teased about her relationship with Karin, having her weapons confiscated, open perverts (nobody knows why Karin still lives...)

**Pairings**:  
>Karin Emiya (Sekirei)<p>

**Powers**:  
><strong>Magic Circuit Activation Aria:<strong>  
><em>—I imagine the gun within my soul, the hammer ready and waiting to be cocked. I pull it back, trigger it and let it release deep inside, flooding myself with prana. <em>_I__ am the gun,_ "Action open." _My __mind__ is the shooter_, "Charge." _Prana__ is the shell_, "Load." _My __intent__ is the trigger,_ "Fire!" _Od shoots through my circuits.—_

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**  
>Marksmanship, Weapon Crafting, Reinforcement, Runes<p>

**Special Skills:**  
>Projecting Rune Bullets, Jewel Crafting, Mana Burst.<p>

**Finishing Skills:**  
>Mana Break Bullets, Jewel Bullets<p>

_**Typical **_**Arsenal:**  
>• JTL-E .500 (pair)<br>• Smith & Wesson's 1911 Auto (pair) (Custom Black & White design, Upgraded calliber (.45 Winchester Magnum) Rune-treated barrel (designed to function as a rail gun and accelerate the bullets)) - Karin dubbed them 'Heaven & Hell Wings'  
>• Contender (Pistol, 30.06, chrome &amp; fiber finish, magically treated armor-piercing bullets, Thermal scope.)<br>• Pfeifer Zeliska (Zel did it, as a birthday present)  
>• M24 (.338 Lapua Magnum, 5 riffling Rune-treated barrel, Leupold Mark 4 6.5-20x50mm M5 scope, engraved metal finish including runes for reinforcement, expanded internal cartridge with 2 extra bullets, black seamless leather sling, built-in silencer with thermal sleeve)<br>• Browning Citori  
>• Various Grenades<p>

...

...

**Name (+creator):**  
>Koyuki Emiya <em>(throwaawy)<em>

Age/Gender:  
>13-f (School Days); 16-f (Nerima)<p>

**Parent:**  
>Akitsu<p>

**Appearance:**

_**Physical**__: _160cm (5'3") 77b/56w/78h; shoulder-length grey-blue hair, grey eyes

_**Wardrobe**__:_ Commonly wears t-shirts and shorts, with a vest or tank-top over the shirt; ankle-socks and slip-on shoes; chain-link bracelet on her left wrist. Her current 'battle' uniform adds rune-enhanced knee-high stockings, elbow pads, and fingerless gloves.

Personality Tropes:  
>Kuudere (Type 2); Spock Speak; I Want My Beloved to Be Happy; Determinator; An Ice PersonWeak But Skilled

Description:  
>Unfailingly polite for the most part, even to her own family. Is most comfortable around Akitsu, Karin, Keiko, Sakuya, and Shirou (in that order), not-coincidentally these are the family members most likely to provoke an extreme reaction from her. She's most comfortable being led around by her more outgoing siblings, but if she does find a goal she really does want to accomplish for herself, she will become the Determinator.<p>

She is socially inept - by her own choice - and is not used to being out in the world without a member of her family to filter everything for her. She has a minor inferiority complex due to her lack of offensive abilities - especially compared to her mother. She is content to play the role of a support/defense class for her family, but quietly dreams of being a front-line combatant. She lacks the overarching thought process to be a good strategist, but has a good grasp of small-unit tactics and using her abilities for herding opponents.

Recently she has been undergoing rigorous training to improve her speed and agility in order to offset the large charge time her attacks require from her. Though her improvement is relatively small, she augments it with a set of rune-enhanced equipment Keiko and Uzume put together for her to further increase her speed closer to NWC levels.

_**Likes**__: _Family, puppies, being useful, origami, ice cream, snow sculptures  
><em>Dislikes:<em> Strangers, sunny days, being useless, threats to her family or her Ashikabi

**Pairings**:  
>Ranma Saotome (Ashikabi, Ranma 12)

**Powers**:  
><em>Affinity: (normalenhanced)_  
>Snow – Rank B(A+)<br>Ice – Rank E(C+)

_**Abilities**__:_  
>At-Wills:<br>Snow Adhesion:  
><em>passive - <em>Exactly What it Says on the Tin. Aids in snow collection, opponents who come into contact with the snow are slowed. Also very, very useful when making snow sculptures.

**Snow Manipulation**: Rank B(B+)  
><em>minor action -<em> Freeze moisture in the surrounding air into tiny ice particles and mass them into snow balls  
><em><strong>standard action<strong>_ - Range 10 (~15m). Telekinetically moves and propels any available snow (max volume roughly 5 cubic-meters). Opponents hit take damage and are slowed. During _**Enhanced Mode**_, freezing/icicle attacks are possible.

**Special Attacks:**  
>Icicle Fall: (combination attack) – Rank B(A)<br>_standard action - _Burst 1 (~1.5m across) within a 10m zone. Summons a large spread of snow across an area over the targeted area. An additional cold spell can freeze the snow into harder ice-crystals, which are then manipulated into saturating the targeted area with thousands of ice-blades. Dependent on a stronger ice spell to be available, or Koyuki to be in _Enhanced Mode_. Sometimes has a 'safe' zone the size of a bus. She's working on that. ⑨

**Storm Wall:**** Rank **C(B+) – _at initial cast_  
><em>standard action <em>- Burst 3 (~4.5m) within a 10m zone. Summons a localized snow storm to encircle a target area. The storm lowers visibility both into and out of the area, opponents that cross the boundary take damage and are slowed. The storm will also absorb small projectiles and add them to its boundary, inflicting additional damage based on the object absorbed.  
><em>minor action - <em>The zone persists, power increases the longer the zone is maintained

**Final Attacks:  
><strong>**Enhanced Mode:** (requires norito)  
><em>passive -<em> Koyuki's collection rate, speed, and power of her abilities are all increased. _Snow Adhesion_ has the possibility to prevent movement completely. She is able to utilize fully-realized ice spells and can cast _Icicle Fall_ at-will. _Storm Wall_'s AoE and damage increase.

**Arashi Nadare **(Tempest Avalanche): (requires norito, startup aria) – Rank A+  
><em>—"The Frozen Heavens hear my pledge  Inundate the foes of my Ashikabi"—  
>standard action -<em> Burst 10 (~15m) centered on Koyuki. Summons a wave of snow and ice spears from origin, pushing out. Ground-level opponents take damage from the snow, are knocked back, and knocked prone. Airborne opponents take damage from the ice and are knocked prone, taking additional fall damage. Using _Arashi Nadare _ends_ Enhanced Mode_, requiring an additional norito to recast.

...

...

**Name (+creator):**  
>Karin Emiya <em>(Mu-Sensei)<em>

**Age/Gender:**  
>12-f (School Days); 15-f (Nerima)<p>

**Parent:**  
>Matsu<p>

**Appearance:**  
><em>Physical: <em>152cm (5'0") 73b/54w/76h; red hair to mid-back length, usually braided into two tails; round wire-framed glasses

_**Wardrobe:**_ Pastel/white long-sleeved fitted shirts; sweatpants while at home or capris for outdoors; slippers for footwear

**Personality Tropes****:**  
>GadgeteerGenius; LoveableSexManiac (PG-13 version...so far); TheNicknamer; PlayfulHacker; SkewedPriorities; TheSmartGirl<p>

**Description:**  
>Childish, she is very fond of teasing her family and muggles. She will generally refer to her family members either with the least-formal form of address (blah-chan) or give them a shortened nickname. To outsiders she will start from the nickname and downgrade into nonsense titles. Like her mother, she enjoys making innuendos in everyday conversation and making others squirm.<p>

As one of the half-sekirei whose powers are least likely to be detected, she enjoys abusing the family's Secrecy Laws and regularly 'dives' into local digital networks – especially surveillance systems. She is not above gross acts of voyeurism or inciting other family members to do the same. She has a photographic memory, and on the occasions where it fails, she has continuous access to her own personal data 'cloud' on the networks.

_**Likes:**_Teasing, violent/suggestive movies, computers, giant mecha, family  
><em>Dislikes:<em> Physical activities, script-kiddies, lack of knowledge

**Pairings**:  
>Keiko Emiya (Ashikabi)<p>

**Powers**:  
><em><strong>Affinity<strong>__:_  
>Digital Networks<br>Networked Machinery  
>Mechatronics<p>

_**Abilities**__:_  
>At-Wills:<br>Network Access:  
><em>passive – <em>Can access her personal tabletPC (MBiPAD) and download/upload any information from or to it while it is within 1km from her position, or at an infinite distance so long as it is connected to a nearby network.  
><em><strong>standard action<strong>__ –_ Can remotely access any nearby network within 500m and download/upload/edit any information on it. Firewalls and encryptions can be broken (they're literally like puzzles for her) but use up more prana.

**Remote Control:**  
><em><strong>standard action<strong>__ –_ Actively manipulate a network's dataflow, directing or redirecting data packets in realtime; imposing her own firewalls or encryption protocols; or simply locking out further access to a specific network from outside intervention.  
><em>minormovement action –_ Must be sustained, Karin loses all physical mobility while _Remote Control_ is active.

**Special Attacks:  
><strong>**Mechatronic Access:****  
><strong>_**standard action**__ – _Higher level of access, requires more prana to maintain. Can access a full range of mechanical, electrical, computer, software, and control networks/systems.

**Mechatronic Remote Control:**  
><em><strong>standard action<strong>__ –_ Actively manipulate any mechatronic systems in a similar manner to _Remote Control_, but now includes hardware controllers. Basically, she can control power switches, servos, electric motors...  
>(ex. if your car is computer controlled or connected to a network she can play GTA with it.)<br>_**minor action/movement**__ – _Must be sustained, she loses all physical mobility while _M. Remote Control _is active.

**Final Attacks:**  
><strong>Gradation Air (Trace):<strong>  
><em>standard action -<em> Only possible due to Karin's near-perfect memory. She requires a comprehensive set of blueprints for whatever she needs to trace, as well as a complete production history from the designers in order to properly sympathize with her target object. If she wishes to modify an existing object she would need those two requirements from every element she wished to combine together and formulate her own blueprints.

(ex. if she wanted to take a normal squirt gun and modify it to squirt glue, she would need both design history and blueprints for: 1) the gun, 2) the glue, and 3) probably a type of tubing that would not stick to the glue so it could even be fired)

It takes Karin several minutes to properly process all of the information in a manner suitable for projecting. _Gradation Air_ uses up half of her maximum prana reserves, more complex objects or higher quantities of objects require additional prana. If she does not have sufficient reserves by the time she finishes sympathizing her object, the trace will fail and burn through her remaining prana.

**Enhanced Mode:**_ (requires norito)  
>passive –<em> Reduces the prana cost for all of Karin's abilities to 25% of their original cost.

**Gradation Air (Enhanced):**_ (requires norito, startup aria)  
>—"Lights of my pledge, give me the means to protect my Ashikabi."—<br>standard action – _Can summon powerful and complex devices for relatively little cost in prana, the limit of what she can do is a 5mt mech, but she can be rea~aly devious and summon exotic devices. _Gradation Air_ also ignores the limitation of needing to know everything about the device in question, allowing some imaginary, but reality-almost-possible stuff to be summoned. Using _Gradation Air (Enhanced)_ ends_ Enhanced Mode_.

_..._

...

**Name (+creator):**  
>Sakuya Emiya <em>(Mu-Sensei)<em>

**Age/Gender:**  
>12-f (School Days); 15-f (Nerima)<p>

**Parent:**  
>Sakura<p>

**Appearance:**  
><em><strong>Physical:<strong>_151cm (4'11") 71b/52w/74h; shoulder-length purple hair

_**Wardrobe:**_ Pastel cardigan over a light shirt, knee-length skirt and outdoor slippers

**Personality Tropes****:**  
>CombatTentacles; CovertPervert; GollumMadeMeDoIt; LivingShadow; PerpetualSmile; YamatoNadeshiko; Yangire<p>

**Description:**  
>Sakuya aspires to be like her mother, Sakura. Calm, collected, the ideal feminine beauty. The only problem is herself. She inherited her mother's Elemental Affinity of <em>Imaginary Numbers<em> and control over the ether. Unfortunately, Sakura's body was so ravaged by the Matou Clan's Angra Mainyu tainted worms, that when Sakuya was born she was found to have absorbed some of this corruption. This gives Sakuya control over the _Shadow_ element, capable of manifesting her shadows in the material world in the form of tentacles and creatures capable of limited autonomy.

The downside is that Angra Mainyu also manifested itself as a literal split personality in her psyche. As her initial caretaker, Gilgamesh nicknamed her Yin and Yang.

_**Yin**_– The Shadow, is cruel and sadistic. She enjoys embarrassing her host greatly, often engaging in rampant perversions and other means of inflicting pain on others. She's generally the dominant personality during a fight, or if Yang begins thinking anything remotely romantic.

_**Yang**_ – The Light, is shy, delicate, and good-natured. She strives to be in constant control of herself to keep Yin from taking over, trying to mold her personality as close as she can to her mother's. Yin's constant pressure on her sometime starts her thinking slightly perverted thoughts, which makes it easier for Yin to take over as the dominant personality, and Karin _really_ is no help in that regard.

_**Likes**__: _Family, sports, cooking, boys, brightly lit places, shadowy places, helping people, tormenting people, friends, boys  
><em>Dislikes:<em> Bullies, perverted people, shadowy places, bright lights, Yin, disregard that I'm awesome

**Pairings**:  
><em>NA_

**Powers**:  
><em><strong>Affinity<strong>__:_  
>Imaginary Numbers<br>Shadows

_**Abilities**__:_  
>At-Wills:<br>Spontaneous Regeneration:  
><em>passive – <em>Allows recovery from debilitating wounds within minutes. Mortal wounds will still kill her, but even minor medical treatments are significantly more effective on her. Side effect of Angra Mainyu's possession.

Shadow Tentacles:  
><em>standard action –<em>Range 3 (~4.5m) Summons shadows to pierce, ensnare, or bludgeon opponents – or all three at once. Opponents ensnared take a -5 penalty for escape rolls.

**Special Attacks:**  
><strong>Shadow Illusion:<strong>  
><em>standard action – <em>Burst 3 (~4.5-5m diameter) Requires a shaded area. Creates a bounded field which hides anything inside in the shadows. Anything within the zone is immune to visual, auditory, or magical detection, but can still be hit by physical or magical attacks. Anything not in the field at the time of casting can enter the zone, but will not be concealed by it. Anyone inside the zone can leave concealment at any time.  
><em>minor action – <em>The zone persists.

**Summon Creature:**  
><em>standard action –<em> Spawns a semi-autonomous creature created from the ether and gives it physical form using her Shadows. Creatures are limited to traveling no farther than 20m from her position and are only capable of basic physical attacks. Multiple simple creatures can be summoned, or few large/complicated ones.  
><em>minor actionmovement – _All creatures persist.

**Final Attacks:**  
><strong>Corruption:<strong>  
><em>standard action – <em>Range 3 (~4.5m) Injects a portion of Angra Manyu via prana-infused blood inside a target either corrupting and putting it at her service for a limited amount of time, or destroying inside-out. Sakuya also takes feedback damage for 80% of her remaining health, incapacitating her for a brief period.

...

...

**Name (+creator):**  
>Reiko Emiya <em>(shadowzerover5)<br>_Eiko Emiya

**Age/Gender:**  
>67-f (School Days); +600-f (Origins!timeline)

**Parent:**  
>Karasuba<p>

**Appearance****:**  
>Child (Reiko)<br>_**Physical**__: _98cm (3'3"), Ash blond hair and gold eyes, Sekirei crest on her forehead hidden by long bangs  
><em><strong>Wardrobe<strong>__:_ Black Goth Loli with suspiciously flesh like rag-doll about the size of half her body.

**Adult** (Eiko)  
><em>Physical: <em>160cm (5'3"), 80b/55w/78h Waist length ash blonde hair, Half-lidded golden eyes that seems to see something beyond mundane, Sekirei crest displayed proudly on forehead_  
>Wardrobe:<em> Bare-shoulder battle dress/Goth loli with armor plates inspired by Saber's own armor.

**Personality Tropes****:**  
>Trademark Favorite Food (pudding), Creepy Doll, The Quiet One, Beware The Quiet Ones, The Unintelligible<p>

**Description:**  
>She is expressive but quiet, very quiet and often mumbles her words into her doll. Shirou, Gil and Karasuba understands her words due to practice while Arika seems to understood her immediately. Stares at the night sky often. Even given the gift of foresight, Reiko often gets into trouble when she tries to "help" out. While being perfectly fine afterwards, the same cannot be said to the victims of her well meaning actions.<p>

Being Scrapped at such an early age, had a severe effect on her personality. As the feeling of utter emptiness is something a child cannot comprehend or understand, she became severely withdrawn to those she did not personally know. She also craves attention to the point that it will cause her physical harm if she is not careful. This will turn into a somewhat boon later on in life as it allowed her to keep a level head in almost any situation.

Her powers are great and as she grows she will develop physical skills to augment her lack of control over them. Aspires to be like her mother when she grows older but her powers limit her role in combat till she gets better control of them till then her role is scout and transport, provided that she can get the coordinates right. Her visions are random and is active when she is awake which is why she prefers to stay asleep.

As of 'recent', future!Reiko succeeded in preventing her grimdark!Origins future from coming to pass, at the cost of not being able to return to it. She remains in the current!NewFate timeline, taking on the name 'Eiko' to reduce confusion amongst her family.

_**Likes**__: _Pudding, playing with Gil and Shinra, sitting in Shirou's lap to nap, going rides with Primy and torturing the Kaleidostick (Rin: _"Karma is sooo sweet..."_) Among her siblings she is closets to Shinra, Arika and Kyon, her Crest, Her older/younger self._  
><em>_**Dislikes**__:_ Denied pudding, Cosmic Horrors, Zombies, her Crest

Pairings:  
>na

**Powers**:_ (child/adult)_  
><strong>Time Manipulation<strong> – Rank C(EX)  
>God like level of control over the power of Time to a degree that Space, its closest companion, can be manipulated to a lesser degree. But her powers are hard to control so its appreciable rank is lower than its true rank. At this level, it grants Agelessness, Clairvoyance, Spatial Distortions, Time Reversal, Time Travel, Loop Effect, Tesseract Creation etc.<p>

**Weaponry:**  
><strong>Sankakukankei<strong> – Rank B(A+)  
>A sword crafted by Emiya Shirou to control his daughter's powers. Appears as a dull edge nodachi made of a gem crafted from the powers of the Second Magic and covered in silver lines along the length of the blade; They are runes the size of a hairs width.<p>

_**Neutral:**_Allows the user to accelerate and decelerate local time around him. Increasing speed and reaction time by two ranks. Reiko is unable to use this ability due to the blade exerting its more powerful abilities over the world

_**First Corner: **__Kagizaki (Tear)_ – In Reiko's hands, it can invoke an unblockable edge made from by warping space upon contact. This also make the blade selective and only cut the target and nothing else. Cannot be used in conjunction with the other corners.

_**Second Corner:**__ Taru (Suspend) _– Isolates its wielder in a separate time frame mimicking Avalon but does not grant absolute immunity the sheathe has. The barrier can be broken but it will be very difficult to do so. Reiko cannot move while this is active, barrier size is dependent on amount of prana infused. Cannot be used in conjunction with the other corners.

_**Third Corner:**__ Fuuin (Seal) _– Its most terrifying ability. Functions almost like a curse. Allows Reiko to turn an instantaneously fatal blow into slow lingering death by isolating the target in mini tesseract slowing the passage of time while keeping the targets perception of time normal turning seconds into days or years or centuries.

...

...

**Name (+creator)****:** Shinta Emiya (Trooper1023)

**Age**: 9 (Devil Wings/A's)

**Gender**: Male, Sekirei

**Mother**: Musubi

**Appearance**:

_**Physical**_ - 120 cm (3'11"), 29 kg; straight light red hair tied in a short ponytail, red-orange eyes. Shinta looks like his namesake (Kenshin Himura as a little kid). Shinta Emiya, however, is very fit and solid-looking (compared to kid-Kenshin's delicate/thin look).

_**Wardrobe**_ - He prefers to dress casually, in a t-shirt and heavy shorts (both frequently end up grass-stained) held up by a chain belt (likes Akitsu's use of them), and hiking boots.

**Personality Tropes****:** "Allergic To Routine", "Beware the Nice Ones", "Badass Bookworm", "Good Is Not Dumb", "Human Pack Mule" and "Has Two Mommies". "The McCoy" of a "Freudian Trio" with Yuuno ("The Kirk") and Chrono ("The Spock"), and the "Red Oni" to Chrono's "Blue Oni". He will grow into "All A Part Of The Job", "Boisterous Bruiser", "I Got Bigger" (VERY much so), and "Work Hard Play Hard". Also, he will share "Must Make Her Laugh" with Yuuno Scrya, with regards to Fate Testarossa.

**Description**: Very laid-back and polite most of the time, quick with a smile and an offer to help out. When in a fight, however, becomes laconic, almost rude, all the while hiding his excitement. His interests are eclectic; usually found curled up with a book (reads with skill several years beyond his age) as often as brawling with his older siblings out in the yard, or trying to imitate his father's style with a pair of wooden swords.

On that final point, however, Shiro refuses to teach it, instead insisting that he is looking for a "proper" sword style to get his son instructed in... Shinta does not yet understand why Shiro HAS been teaching Chiyo-nee-san the same. (Shiro's reasoning: With Shinta's superhuman strength and endurance, he would benefit more from a traditional sword style, and does not need to take insane risks in the ol' Emiya way... Unfortunately, Shinta's strength leads him to take completely different kinds of risks while attempting to help someone else.)

_**Likes**_: family and friends, athletics (esp. swordsmanship and martial arts), reading fiction (SciFi, fantasy, and historical), giant mecha anime.

_**Dislikes**_: threats or insults to his family, to-be-Ashikabi, and friends;

_**Pairings**_: High probability of being winged by Nanoha Takamachi (MGLN) in the near future.

**Powers**:

**Seikrei**: As a power-type (END and STR slightly higher than AGL and SPD), Shinta is capable of feats of strength and endurance FAR in excess of what should be possible for his age. (In Devil Wings) also occasionally manifests "hard light constructs"; (in Devil Wings A's) also an elemental-type "light" (photonic shape projection).

**Magecraft**: He has a small number of magic circuits, but struggles greatly when attempting any magecraft other than self-reinforcement (which adds on top of his already high stats).

**Skills**: Learning basics of Muay Thai from Musubi and Haru. Soon to be a student of Fuwa-Mikami Nitou-Ryuu Kenjutsu under Kyoya and Miyuki Takamachi. Also receiving tutoring in Mid-Childan magic from Yuuno Scrya, but progress is nil; struggles with creating a Mid-Childan magic circuit of sufficient consistency to use that style. Most spells fail outright, but an accident with a protection field spell lead Shinta to creating a "flash-step" effect, which he now practices religiously in the hopes of perfecting it.

...

...

**Name:** Ivone Fraga Emiya nee McRemitz

**Age/Gender:** 14 / Female

**Parent:** Bazett Fraga McRemitz

**Appearance:**

_**Physical**__:_ 5'3, B80/W51/H75, Pink Violet hair in darker shade than her mothers styled in a low ponytail with her bangs framing her face

_**Wardrobe**__:_ Modified butler outfit/business suit with a brown and white scheme but lacking the coat to allow for maximum mobility in combat

**Personality Tropes**: To be added later

**Description**: Hard working, dedicated, serious, just and proud of her lineage so much that a simple slight will drive her into barely restrained fury. She is open, vocal and quiet stubborn especially when trying to ask for help. She tries to be helpful she is very clumsy outside of battle as she trips over her own two feet as well as being a bit of a crybaby. Gil tries to keep her out of the kitchen as she breaks plates more than she sets them. However, Irish blood runs thick in her veins as her fighting style is reminiscent to the barbaric and bloodthirsty ways of old.

She has a great singing voice, good enough to go pro, but croaks when performing in public, even if there are only two people watching her, making her sound absolutely horrible similar to 90 cat scratching a board out of sync. Wants to be an a magus like her mother and dreams to be an idol before that. She is also very unique as her birth gave some rather startling abilities that caused her mother to accompany her back to Fraga ancestral home for the earlier years of her life. It seems that Shirou's Origin affected the virus within her and changed denying the use of Fragarach, in the traditional way. Ivone can instead trace Fragarach and another weapon that was hidden deep within the virus's core.

It was released due to Shirou's own affinity for blades, she was granted access to the Noble Phantasm Areadbhar,the Spear of Seeking Flame Death. Her affinity for these to Phantoms is so great that she can create a true replica, equal in every way to the original. However, she can trace these two weapons and nothing else, in her attempts to Trace other items resulted in mock copies of Areadbhar and Fragarach to appear beneath her skin.

It is unknown whether this applies other Irish Phantoms (hint)

_**Likes**__:_ Singing, Thaumaturgy, Combat, Gyoza, Working

_**Dislikes**__:_ Crowds, Insults, Injustice, Not Working

Powers:

Skills: Close quarters combat expert as her fighting style is wild and dangerous. As contrast to her mother calculating nature, she is more of a brawler user her fists, legs as well her Phantoms in an overwhelming and fast paced onslaught.

**Magecraft**: Runology and Limited Tracing

**Noble Phantasms:**

_**Fragarach:The Sword of the Gorging War God.**_ Rank: D~A, Anti Unit

The ultimate form of counterattack, an unavoidable strike carried out in response to an enemy's strongest ability. It both kills the enemy and nullifies their attack, creating a perfect balance between offensive and defensive capabilities. She cannot break this Phantom for unknown reasons.

_**Areadbhar, the Spear of Seeking Flame Death**__._ Rank B: Anti Army

A bloodthirsty spear that automatically seeks out any foe within its reach. When thrown and invoked it will come alive skewer, rip and tear as well as burn foes in unquenchable flame. It is capable of flying on its own after thrown and will not stop till all targets are destroyed. Ivone is capable of breaking this Phantom turning it into something akin to a incendiary grenade that will seek out its target wherever it goes.

...

...

**Name**: Gekkou

**Age/Gender:** 8/Male

Parent: Tsukiumi

**Appearance**: Short haired blonde, likes to dress in black colored shorts, frilly shirts (think momiji from (.com/quiz19/picture/pic_1152769808_)

Personality/Description: A third child - one of the few boys in his age group, grew up somewhat spoiled and bratty. Best friends (much to his mother's dismay) with Kumako

**Loves**:

**Likes**:

**Pairings**:

Powers: Low-level water manipulation. Can absorb water from a wet area and throw it around with the force of an open garden hose (not very strong). His mother dotes on him for ability to quickly cleanup her rampages.

Magic Circuit Activation Aria:

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:** Aquatic form and pressure manipulation.

**Proficiencies:** Aquatic form and pressure manipulation.

**Special skills:** High-pressure water projectiles (think the third Mizukage's finger water gun).

**Finishing Skill:** Norito- Tsunami

**Typical Arsenal:** Water bottles.

...

...

**Name:** Kumako

**Age/Gender**: 8 / Female

**Parent:** Musubi

**Appearance**: Short brown hair, no ponytail but a noticeable ahoge. Dresses in a Japanese preschool uniform minus the hat.

**Personality**/**Description**: Second or Third child, Defender of Love, Justice, and above all, FUN!

**Loves**:

**Likes: **

**Pairings**:

**Powers**: Inhuman Strength. Believed to grow into her mother's strength soon. God help us all.

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**

**Special****Skills**:

**Finishing****Skills**:

**Typical****Arsenal**:

...

...

**Name (+creator):** Ulf (Lycodrake)

**Age****/****Gender****:** 8/Male

**Parent****:** Caster/Medea

**Appearance:** Short dirty-blonde hair with a streak of purplish blue, bronze eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Average height for his age.

**Personality/Description:** Quite a bit like his mother, in that he's very comfortable and affectionate around those he loves and trusts, but also just as harsh and brutal when he or those he cares about is threatened. He is, however, envious of his siblings skills and strengths, but hides this often. When interacting with strangers or people he doesn't like, he is very harsh in his speech.

**Pairings**: Fate/Extra!Caster (Tamamo no Mae)

**Powers**: Divine Words

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**

**Special Skills:**

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

...

**Name**: Johnathan aka Jun

**Age**/**Gender**: 11 / Male

**Parent**: Barthomeloi Lorelei

**Appearance**: short, light-brown hair and brown eyes, wears a bit outdated brown pants and long-slewed white shirt.

**Personality**/**Description**: Quiet and very well mannered, always tries to look properly, never breaks to the rules.

Gets along with Takeshi. Studies hard, perfectionist. Not used to being outside home and premises.

He likes Miya very much. Fun to tease according to more playful members of family, very innocent.

**Loves**:

**Likes**: English Literature

**Pairings**:

**Powers**:

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:** Very proficient at traditional magecraft for his age.

**Special Skills:**

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

**History:** A year ago, Shirou left in full battle gear saying that he has something to take care of... even Shinra did not try to come with him this time, seven days later he came back with Jun, then he has gone to pray at Kiritsugu grave afterwards

...

...

**Name**: Aoshi

**Age/Gender: ** 14 / Male

**Parent:** Aozaki Aoko

**Appearance**: Spiky RED hair tied in a ponytail that reach the middle of his back, dark red eyes, 14 years old but look younger (+-10).

**Personality/Description:** Aoshi is playful, teasing addicted but with a strong sense of justice and very overprotective of his family. Good friends with Kaien and Game addicted. Known Abilities: 5th Magic

**Loves**:

**Likes: **

**Pairings:**

**Powers:**

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies: Making things explode**

**Special Skills: **

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

**Fifth Magic**

...

...

**Name**: Kaien Emiya

**Age**/**Gender**: 16, _Male_ or _Female_?(Gender dependant on Lala and other factors)

**Parent**: Homura

_**Appearance**__:_

**Physical**: 157/155cm ?/? Spiky short silver hair

Wardrobe: Usually a simple button-up shirt, and black jeans.

**Personality Tropes:**

Can't hold his liquor (NEVER MIX ALCOHOL AND FIRE), Heterosexual Life partners (Aoshi), His story Repeats itself (Homura Gender-bending? Anyone?), Chivalrous Pervert (He envy his brothers harem, but cares about Lala), Tempting Fate

Likes: Girls, His family, Fire, Studing Magecraft, Pestering Kyon and Chisame (You still believe in common sense, pfft...)

Dislikes: Bullies, Arika's punishments, Being Genderbent into a Girl.

**Pairings:** Lala, Haruna...

**Powers:**

**Affinity:**

Fire, Traditional Magecraft.

_**Abilities**__:_

At-Wills:

_**Fire**__-__**bend**_

mold/control existing fire in any shape possible, as long as he concentrate.

**Special Attacks:**

_**Fireball**_(Yes, RPG-like Magic)

Suggested by Karin, he practiced this 'spell' until he became a master of this specific ability. His level of control is so big that he can use it from tone-down knockout variant, to a high-destructive 3m blast radius. His more powerfull versions though, consume 1/3 of his reserves.

_**Attack-Bending Barrier**_

His personal application of magic, a limited space expansion bounded-field/runed empowered that warps the trajectory of the enemy's attacks making them unable to hit him. Is currently limited to a 1m radius sphere, centered in a chain he wears on his neck. Can stop any projectile smaller than an arrow.

**Norito**: ?

...

...

**Name****:** Haru (Brunestud) Emiya

**Creator****:** deus-rasengan2

**Age****:** 16

**Gender****:** Male

**Parent:** Altrouge

Appearence: Slightly around 6 feet tall. Muscular for a teen his age. (Almost that of an olympic runner). Faint scars on his body from fighting. Like his father, he prefers wearing long clothes, his standard outfit a long sleeved white shirt and black jeans in public. (His physic is not as noticable to beeter fool opponents) When training, he wears a sleeveless black gi with a red belt. He has a school uniform that he despises wearing, claiming it hinders his movements, currently trying to find a way to adjust it.

**Eyes**: Red

**Hair**: Black, short, slightly spiked.

**Personality tropes:** Always someone better, Challenge Seeker, Fealess Fool, Miles to go before I sleep, We do the Impossible, Weapon of Choice (Gauntlets, Grieves) (For now)

**Personality**: He enjoys looking after his younger siblings when he can. Enjoys challenging his older brother Takeshi to spars, training with whoever is willing to that day, and watching the stars at night with 'Chibi-Rei' (His nickname for Reiko). He values his family and will do all he can to insure their happiness. Recently, he seems to be gaining his father's luck with women as he has developed his own small harem of girlfriends (and one fiance) While he hopes it will end soon, he feels as though his pain has only begun ( in a way)

When it comes to training, he is the very definition of reckless. Haru lives by a "What doesn't kill me..." mentallity at times. His training thought has brought him much closer to his younger sister Chiyo (Who is usually the one having to fix him up, which involves guilt trips and pain Haru would never wish upon anyone.) As well as Shinta (Who has made it a goal to surpass Haru one day). When he's not with his siblings or mother, he'll be either in the dojo training in Muay Thai, or in the clan forest practicing his more destructive power. He ocassionaly will dable with training techniques he's seen in mangas he's read, much to his family's annoyance when they go wrong for Haru.

**Likes**: Training, his family, friends, his girlfreinds (and fiance), watching the night sky (usually with Reiko) Primate Murder( when the beast isn't being difficult, especially when it's his turn to walk him, much to Riko's amusement) martial arts mangas/ animes with intensive training regimes, a good brawl, Zelretch's stories of the powerful opponents he's met in his travels.

**Dislikes**: Threatening and/or harming his precious people, badmouthing the Emiya name, his vampiric urges, those who give up before even trying, Chiyo's healing methods (he brought it on himself for his own recklessness), believing he failed in helping someone, and the crimson moon.

**Pairings (currently):**

**(Rosario +Vampire):** Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Toujo,

**(UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie):** Princess Valkyrie

**Skills:**

Muay Thai: The fightining stlye he learned from Musubi. When incorparting his reinforcement as well as his growing ability to 'force' his energy to specific areas of his body, he's never to be underestimated.

Beowulf: A set of Gauntlets and Grieves given to him by the Demon Hunter, Dante. The gaunlets resembling the head of a wolf, whilst the grives appear similar to a wolf's hind legs. They boost his attack and speed in close combat. When Haru uses the activation code "Blessed with Sacred Light" while wielding Beowulf, his attacks all gain light elemental status.

**Abilities**

**Impact****:** Haru's signature magic from his training with Jack Rakan. Haru has a rather large storage of energy within him that will allow him to learn powerfully destructive techniques. It allows Haru to physically manifest his energy in the form of orbs to use in several explosive attacks. He can also fuse the orbs to his arms and legs to that explode after making contact with what or whoever Haru's targeting.

**Saisho no inpakuko:** Tengo no boruto (First Impact: Heaven's Bolt): Haru creates an impact orb in his hand in which he either throws or hit the orb, turning it into a projectile object. It the damage varys depending on amount of enrgy used to create it, as well as the speed it's traveling. From a dull impact to a piercing blade.

**Sekando inpakuto:** Reiji mezameru (Second Impact: Rage Awakened): One of Haru three big fininishers. Haru gathers a large amount of energy within him, before releasing it in an dome like explosion. For Haru, it also allows him to 'awaken' his vampiric blood quickly.

**Sado inpakuto:** Tengoku e no koka (Third Impact: Heaven's Descent) The second of Haru's finishers. Haru gathers energy similar to First Impact. But instead of an explosion, his aura dissapates into multiple impact orbs that float in the air around the select area. At Haru's signal, or after a set amount of time, the orbs dropped the earth, exploding on contact. Causes massive wide ranged damage at full power. Better used against massive numbers of enemies.

**Dai yon eikyo:-**Shin no migite (Fourth Impact: Right Hand of God): Haru's final finisher and most powerful technique. Haru activates Second Impact, but before the orbs drop, he reabsorbs all the skattered orbs within his right arm, overloading it to the point his arm become pure energy itself. The impact from the attack at full power is similar to Rakan's 'Eternal Negi Fever' in destructiveness. This attack is a 'double bladed sword' as Haru is unable to use is right arm for a set amount of time, even with his healing factor as it temporarily fries his circuits.

-It is also a one time attack should Haru ever use it while in his vampire state. The builup of that energy combined with his awakened blood would burn out and destroy all the circuits in his arm as well as the arm itself, permenently losing his right arm.

...

...

**Name****:** Souhiro Emiya

**Age/Gender:** 15-m

**Parent**: Touko

**Appearance**:

**Physical**:

long bright red hair, usually made into a ponytail (a top knot or braids when his sibilings gets their hands on it) the same golden-brown eyes as his father, with a solid frame and above average height

**Wardrobe**:

like wide clothes in soft colors, wears mostly Bluejeans and a pale blue Shirt or an old-fashioned Kimono, he also has a coat with countless pockets containing tools and doll-parts

**Personality/Description:**

Laid-back and patient, a good listener for the worries his sibilings don't want to share with the parents but can't keep to themself. When he starts focusing on something he spends hours without noticing the time. Dislikes conflict and prefers studing, but as an Emiya he gets scary when his buttons are pushed. His mother nutured his natural curiosity and used to give him long studies-sessions, often deep into the night, so he learned to take naps anytime and anywhere, until it became a habit. Has a talent for fixing that surpasses his father, as his origin allows him to regenerate anorganic structurs he can make it truly "good as new".

**Loves**:

Delicate mechanisms, precision work, dancing

**Likes**:

Green Tea, all kinds of Noodle-dishes, being prepared, afternoon-naps

_**Dislikes**__:_

Hasty made, low-quality stuff, anybody messing with his hair

_**Detests**__:_

Thoughtless action, the wasting of anything, calling something or somebody trash

**Pairings**: none yet

**Powers**:

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

—My spark ignites the machine, my will gives the machine direction, my heart gives the machine prupose. The machine isme. "Dance Start, phase 1" What breaks shall be fixed, what is lost shall be replaced, what stands in my way shall be overcome. "Ignition, phase 2"—

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**

Reinforcement, woodcrafting, mechanics, wide knowledge of Magic and applied Science

**Special Skills:**

Precision controll of his creations, regeneration of anorganic structures.

**Finishing Skills:**

Army Assemble(turns his doll-parts into a doll adapted for his opponent), Bellax Ex Machina[Warrior from the Machine] (creates an armor from his tools and part to increase his fightpower)

**Typical Arsenal:**

- Sniffer-kun, an animated Ferret-doll, used to quickly find the tool/Material he is looking for (also works for finding/sending messages his siblings and parents)

- Tools, a mix of basic Watchmaker- and bike-repair-sets, refined with Prana for extra durability - Doll-parts, a selection of doll parts chose for maximal versatility, used to create or modify his dolls for any situation

- Crawling knife woodchuck, made by Shirou, a short, very durable blade used for crawling wood, can be reinforced for cutting steel

- chill-out-snake-san, animated steel-rope with claw-like dolls at both ends, used to break up fights or instant escape-routes

...

...

**Name****:** Kiritsugu AKA Kiri, Black Knight, Prince of War (maximorph1)

**Age/Gender:** 16 / Male (Eventually lived to the age of ninety)

**Mother**: Saber(Arthuria)

**Appearance**: Red head boy with green eyes, Arturia's height and Shirou's build. Eventually became heavily muscled from wearing armor. In one incarnation, ended up with one eye and white hair.

**Personality**/**Description**: Kiritsugu is Serious and business like when doing something, is very cunning and protective of his sisters and children. Analytical. Doting father. Obsessive compulsive on being able to cook. Believes that everyone should have choice. Lives to have freedom to make choices. Has an ideal he aspires to in order to create a better world. Goes about such an ideal under the guise of the Black Knight.

**Likes**: To cook but can't. Loves his children to the point where he will gladly die for them. Tea, but can't brew any to save his life. Believes in his own ideal of being a Black Knight, bound to no man possessing true freedom. Playing chess.

**Hates**: Being Hungry, bad tea. Child abuse. Someone giveing his children a hard time. Not being able to cook. Anyone that thinks soldiers are nothing more than pawns or chess pieces.

**Pairings**: Unrevealed at this time. Was R*ped by Echidna at age 13 resulting in Aurora. Known to have had two other children in life, Gwen and Bedivere. Only married once in life, for a mere month before divorce.

**Powers**:

**Charisma**** B: Natural talent to command an army.** Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent. At this level, Servant is able to command a Country, but due to his personal wish to never rule, this Skill is nullified unless he is Commanded to or finds he is in great need.

**Eye of the Mind**** (True) B+**: Heightened insight that was refined through a lifetime of experience. Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament and seize victory. So long, there is even a one in a thousand chance of a comeback; this ability exponentially improves the chances of winning.

**Military Tactics****: B-A.** Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemyAnti-Army Noble Phantasm. Note: when combined with a high level of Eye of the Mind, stats are boosted one level. At this Rank, all Anti-Army Noble Phantasms are risen one to two ranks while enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm are reduced one to two ranks against him. In addition, when leading an army, he is able to find ways to win a battle/war with minimal casualties no matter how badly stacked the odds are.

**Prana Burst**** C {B} rank**: Increase of performance by impregnating one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. At C rank, is able to enhance all physical stats by one rank for a short time. At B rank, is able to boost physical stats to one and a half of what they are currently for a longer period of time.

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:** None

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies**: Proficient at Wielding Bladed Weaponry, shields, knows a bit of marksmanship. Expert pilot. Military tactics.

Special Skills: Mana Burst, Reinforcement

**Lethal Chef: EX**

**Description**: The inherent ability to turn every dish made into something harmful. At D-rank, this produces meals which are either: a) Readily edible, but always causes digestive problems. or b) Tastes horrible, but good for one's health in the long run. At A-rank, users are capable of granting semi-sentiency to their creations, forming embodiments of pure horror that may cause harm even without the need to be eaten. False users create dishes which are appear horrible, but are actually good culinary feats. Note: Those who possess EX-rank will turn any dish they attempt to make into an eldricht abomination, regardless of how much the world views such a feat to b impossible. e.i. Creating a flaming water spirit through the act of boiling water, affecting objects that need only be microwavable, etc.

**Finishing Skills:**

Possesses Avalon but does not use it.

**Podagros**: Anti-Army B-A: An artificial horse forged by advanced science and high level magic. This fire-breathing beast is able to grant the Servant an EX rank of endurance, as it never needs to recharge or take a break. In addition, it enhances the Servant's strength by one rank. Note: due to Personal skills and design, Podagros is able to perform far beyond what a horse could ever hope to match. Adding plus thirty to armor (less than the third of the defenses of a Dragon) Servant is able to repel Physical attacks below B+ rank and Noble Phantasms D rank and below and reduces C rank Noble Phantams by one rank when attacking but does not nullify attack.

**Hippalectryon**** Anti-Fortress A:** Named for a not very famous Greek Hybrid. It defies it's name of a horse-rooster hybrid. This legendary plane made by a combination of science and magic was engraved into the memories of man as the most maneuverable, most powerful vehicle seen by man. This belief gave the Hippalectryon the ability to be piloted remotely as no Pilot was ever associated with it as no normal human could have ever flown it without turning into paste. This plane was the mobile base of the Servant and stores powerful artifacts and technology for the Black Knight's use whenever he is summoned. Inside are sacred treasures he kept safe and are available for his use. Much Like Gate of Babylon, it is the Servant's personal treasury, as well as attack vehicle.

**Typical Arsenal:** Black Armor, one handed sword named Chivalry, two handed sword known as Honor. Kite shaped shield. In one incarnation, left hand was long lost and replaced with an artificial one that fires jewel tipped bullets out of the palm. In addition, that incarnation has an Avalon pendant under his eyepatch given to him by Chiyo upon her death.

...

...

**Name: ** Kyon

**Age/Gender:** 16 / Male

**Parent:** Uzume

**Appearance:** Brown hair and eyes, average height and build

**Personality/Description: **

**Loves: **

**Likes: **

**Pairings:** Haruhi , Nagato, Mikuru & (Missing)

**Powers: Common Sense.** "Root knows it's lacking in this house."

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**

**Special Skills:**

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

...

**Name:** Aleksi

**Age/Gender:** 8 / Male

**Parent:** Luviagelita Edelfelt

**Appearance:** Red hair with brown Eyes

**Personality/Description:** cheerful, slightly mischievous, surprised his mother by starting to call her and Rin (much to Rin's amusement) mutsi (less formal word for mother in Finnish) but not any of the other Emiya clan mothers.

**Loves: **

**Likes: **

**Pairings:**

**Powers:**

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**

**Special Skills:**

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

...

**Name**: Aliisa

**Age**/**Gender**: 8 / Female

**Parent**: Luviagelita Edelfelt

**Appearance**: Brown Hair with brown eyes.

**Personality**/**Description**: cheerful, slightly mischievous.

**Loves: **

**Likes: **

**Pairings:**

**Powers:**

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**

**Special Skills:**

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

...

**Name:** Chiyo

**Age/Gender:** 15 / Female

**Parent:** Chiho

**Appearance:** Taller than her mother, long blond hair.

**Personality/Description:** She is hard working and enthusiastic. As the rare non-powered member of the family, she tries to make up for her "weakness" by working hard. Caring and loving of her family, her brothers and sisters are fiercely protective of her though she tend to get embarrassed thinking its because she is weaker than them.

**Loves**: Cooking and Training

**Likes: **

**Pairings: **

**Powers:** None Super-Natural

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:** Master Swords Man

**Special Skills: **

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

...

**Name****:** Aya

**Age/Gender:** 15 / Female

**Parent:** Tsukiumi

**Appearance: **Lithe, blond, and with golden eyes.

**Personality/Description:** Good natured, shy, always helpful to others, but a bit on the troublemaker side. A little Tsundere.

**Loves**:

**Likes**:

**Pairings**: Harry(HP)

**Powers**: Large Od Capacity;Unknown

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**

**Special Skills:**

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

...

**Name**: Chisame Emiya

**Age/Gender:** 15 / Female

**Parent:** Matsu

**Appearance:** Chisame is a cynical computer geek living a double life. An overly serious pragmatist in public, Chisame is unsocial, intentionally secluding herself from interaction. She cynically views her classmates as idiots and freaks. Any attempts of interaction are immediately shrugged off by Chisame, choosing to either keep her nose in a book or around her personal laptop computer she brings to class.

**Personality/Description:** h t t p : / / n e g I m a . w I k I a . com/wiki/Chisame_Hasegawa

**Loves: **

**Likes: **

**Pairings**: Negi Springfield

**Powers**: h t t p : / / n e g I m a . w I k I a . com/wiki/Chisame_Hasegawa#Abilities

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**

**Special Skills:**

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

...

**Name:** Arika

**Age/Gender:** 16 / Female

**Parent:** Arturia

**Appearance:** As Tall as Shirou, a longhaired blond, with green eyes and flat as a board (Rin says she should have been a boy)

**Personality/Description:** Explosive as a grenade, perfectionist as her mother, and tsundere as Rin (Shiru joked some time ago that she is the daughter of Rin, Saber and 'a certain strap-on toy')

**Loves: **

**Likes: **

**Pairings:**

**Powers:**

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:** Sword Fighting

**Special Skills:** Mana burst, unarmed combat specialist

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

...

**Name:** Fuuko

**Age/Gender: ** 15 / Female

**Parent:** Kazehana

**Appearance:** 160cm, busty, black haired with golden eyes.

**Personality/Description:** Manipulative and sensual, she does know how to get boys to do what she want, and is not ashamed of herself, she likes to tease people, but in a way that is more like Rin than her mother.

**Loves: **

**Likes: **

**Pairings:**

**Powers:**

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**

**Special Skills:**

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

Whips

Chains

Fans

...

...

**Name:** Riko

**Age/Gender:** 14 / Female

**Parent:** Rider (Medusa)

**Appearance:** Long violet hair, sometimes glasses (wears contacts usually to hide hexagonal pupil) silver irises, slim in build, bust slightly bigger than average.

**Personality/Description:** Prankster known as "Gil's bane" around the house. Loves winter, father taught her skiing and later how to ride snowboard.

**Loves: **

**Likes: **

**Pairings:**

**Powers**: Mystic eyes of petrification(?)

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:** Riding

**Special Skills:** Mystical Eyes – changing living things and metals into metals of her choosing.

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

...

**Name:** Shinra

**Age/Gender:** 3 / Female

**Parent: ** Alaya

**Appearance**: Red hair with white streaks and ruby eyes, possess her father's facial traits.

**Personality**/**Description**: Cheerful disposition, mildly active. Generally likes everyone, call's Shirou Papa, but she doesn't recognize any person in house as her mother, shares father interest in swords and a bit less intensely Keikos interest in guns.

Won staring contest with Reiko, loves greenery, animals and being outside and looking at blue sky.

Favorite activity observing her father's training outside.

Never seen harmed or sick in any way. Often goes into her father room at night (somehow always when she doesn't disturb him).

Loves to travel always tries to sneak up with her father on the endeavors (few times she managed to succeed, as even Gil cannot comprehend how she manages to get past him an "Archer").

Hates red that is why she seems try to get Riko's contacts. Loves blue

Favorite persons in family in order: Shirou, Arturia, Reiko, Chiyo, "Primy",Gil.

**Loves**:

**Likes**:

**Pairings**:

**Powers**: Suspected Precognition

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**

**Special Skills: **

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

...

**Name:** Ichigo aka Strawberry

**Age/Gender:** 1 / Female

**Parent:** Kusano

Appearance: Somewhat messy blond hair with a slight tint of red. Wears a lot of white clothes.

Personality/Description: Very happy and cheerful. Has shown interest in plants, swords, and her onii-chans. Seems to dislike arguments between her siblings. Favorite food seems to be either stawberries or cookies.

**Loves: **

**Likes: **

**Pairings:**

**Powers:** She seems to be capable of making a few flowers bloom when she stares at them. Powers/ abilities may increases when she is older.

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:** Plant Control(?)

**Special Skills:**

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

**EXTRA HERETICAL!**

Unknowable Continuity(AU)

**EXTRA HERETICAL!**

...

**Name****:** Kuzaku/ Another Blood

**Age/Gender:** 18/ Male/ Female

**Parent:** Necronomicon & Shirou

**Appearance:**

Kuzaku: A young man with long, braided hair possesses the aura of a knight. He has green eyes and has a purple hair.

Another Blood: She's a pinked hair teenager with red eyes; She wears a seductive red filly dress.

**Personality/Description: **

Kuzaku: He possesses a Knight's aura. Traverses dimension to find his parents that abandoned him. He bears a grudge against his father for abandoning him in another reality.

Another Blood: She hates her mother for not birthing her. She hates the world for not recognizing her existence.

**Loves: (Unknown)**

**Likes: (Unknown)**

**Pairings:** Kuzaku & Another Blood

**Powers:** Magic Circuit Activation Aria: "From the sky of hate! With righteous anger in our hearts, we take this sword to strike evil. You, the innocent blade, Demonbane!"

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies: **

Kuzaku: Good at dual wielding blades and Guns.

Another Blood: Blood Magic.

**Special Skills: **

Atlantic Strike – A kick that warps space

Another Blood(Only): Red Excalibur(?)

Illusion Creation

2nd Magic

Causality and Time Manipulation

Reactive Evolution

Teleportation

**Finishing Skills: **

_**First Zero-Range Sublimation Lemuria Impact**_**:** Create a black energy ball, and use it to on enemy to create a small city size sphere, and inside it is infinite heats, pressure and gravity.

_**Atlach Nacha:**_ A spider web field can trap anything in its range.

_**Pentagram Barrier:**_ Using two Shinguard to create a magical barrier.

**Typical Arsenal:**

Two swords called Lloigor & Zhar

Twin handguns (Cthugha & Ithaqua)

...

...

**Name:** Chizuru Naba(Fake)/ Cassandra Ortensia-Emiya(Real)

**Age/Gender:** 21/F

**Parent:** Caren Ortensia(deceased)

**Appearance:**

**Physical:** (see wiki link below)

**Wardrobe:** Mahoura uniform, ankle length dresses and skirts.

**Personality/Description:**

.com/wiki/Chizuru_Naba

**Pairings:** Arturo Himeji(deceased)

**Children:** Isabella Ortensia-Emiya (age 5)

**Powers:**

**Magecraft:** Reinforcement, Projection

**Magic Circuit Activation Aria:**

**Basic Skills/Proficiencies:**

Assassin Techniques: She was trained and partially raised by the Botherhood though she was unable to complete her training before going into hiding thus making most of her advance skills self taught and adapted to her magecraft.

**Charismatic Control:** A templar skill, She was taught how to manipulate people and her surroundings through the use of words, behaviors and gestures alone. She can be anyone at anytime and you would never notice.

**Special Skills:**

**Finishing Skills:**

**Typical Arsenal:**

...

...

_**Noble Phantasm and Etc:**_

**Sankakukankei**

Normal rank: B+

In Reiko's hands: A+

Description:

A sword crafted by Emiya Shirou to control his daughter's powers. Appears as a dull edge nodaichi made of a gem crafted from the powers of the Second Magic and covered in silver lines along the length of the blade; They are runes the size of a hairs width.

**Gate of Babylon**

Rank: E ~ A++

Description:

The Gate of Babylon, the King's Treasury, is one of the major Noble Phantasms of Gilgamesh. It is a key-shaped sword that connects to the "golden capital". By connecting reality to the vault, he can pick and use the items in it as he pleases. Needless to say, the Noble Phantasm becomes more powerful with the wealth of the owner.

**Kitchen Knife of Uruk**

Rank: Unknown

Description: Unknown

_**Emiya Clan Misc Characters:**_

**Primy / Primate Murder**

Also known as The White Beast of Gaia/Emiya Clan's pet, is a white dog born with the sole purpose of killing humans. As one of the most powerful beings on Earth, seven Counter Guardians would be required to keep it restrained.

-From Type Moon wiki

**Prinnies/Prinnys**

The World of Disgaea resembles a small, usually blue, pouch-wearing penguin with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs where feet would normally be.

When thrown, it explodes on impact. A common trait of the prinnies is their upbeat attitude, lazy and unintelligent personalities and frequent use of the word "dood" Prinnies use machetes as their primary weapons, and occasionally bombs in team attacks.

They can also summon a gigantic energy beam known as the "Pringer Beam". They keep their arsenal of weapons and various other items in their pouches.

While rarely mentioned in-game, Prinnies have been known to dispense a beverage known as "Prinny Juice". While few know what this fluid actually contains, most surmise that it is literal "Prinny Juice", given Etna's cruel nature.

-From Disgaea Wiki

**Mystic Washer MK. XIII**

Age: six months

Looks: white with red highlights

Abilities: limited shape shift, rapid cleaning, auto-defense functions, replication, high-speed movement.

Fate of previous models: MK. 1: collateral damage in battle. MK. 2: self-destructed when speed runes were overclocked by Rin out of curiosity. MK 3-MK10: JSDF air-strikes during rampage MK 11: fed an unknown concoction of grease, jello, and 37 unknown substances by Emiya children. MK 12: Gilgamesh on the first day of having GOB rights restored

**Nameless Extra #1-5**

.

_**Emiya Clan's property and assets:**_

**M.B.I**

**Kiritsurugi's House**

**Rin's House**

**Kamikura Island Mansion - Emiya Family HQ**

**Mansion the size of 10% of Shin Tokyo - Current Address**

_**Emiya Clan's Day Job and Responsibilities**_

**Shiro** - MBI CEO

**Rin** - MBI Director of R&D

**Saber** - MBI Chief of Secuity

**Sakura/Rider** - MBI Public Relations

**Matsu** - MBI CIO

**Akitsu** - Shiro's personal secretary (thanks Silver Sun 17), part-time housewife (thanks kittybear)

**Musubi** - high school gym teacher

**Tsukiumi** - swim instructor for a health club

**Kazehana** - part-time bottle fairy, the rest of the time she's authoring steamy romance novels.

**Uzume** - runs a lingerie shop

**Homura** - runs a swanky bar

**Miya** - private instructor in the traditional forms of Japanese wife-dom

**Kusano** - professional landscaper, Priestess of Gaia

**Chiho** - Registered Nurse

**Lorelei** - Clock Tower Vice Director, Grand Enforcer (thanks Silver Sun 17)

**Altrouge** - NEET

**Gilgimesh** - family nanny and gofer

**Alaya-ko** - Saving humanity from extinction (thanks kittybear)

**Aoko and Karasuba** - troubleshooting consulting firm "Lovely Angels"... take that to mean what you will.

**Touko** - the "Lovely Angels" extremely reluctant oversight (not boss, they don't actually follow her orders... they just show up asking for help with problems they can't fixed by slicing them apart or blowing them up).


	2. Servant Stats

**Servant Saber**

**Identity**: Shinta Emiya - The Sword of the Ace

**Strength**: B+ (A+ with self-reinforcement, pick two of three)

**Agility**: B+ (A+ with self-reinforcement, pick two of three)

**Magic**: C

**Constitution**: A (A+ with self-reinforcement, pick two of three)

**Luck**: C

**Noble Phantasm**: B+

_**Class Skills**_

_Magic Resistance_: B

_Riding_: B- (cannot ride beasts, but skill at handling artificial mounts is significant)

_**Personal Skills**_

_Fuwa-Mikami Nitou Ryuu_: A+

The twin-sword style used by the merged Fuwa and Mikami samurai clans. This rank indicates a grand master, who has not only learned and perfected the Ougi, but has also expanded upon it. Part "Instinct" C, part "Eye of the Mind (True)" B, part "Vitrification" C.

_Presence Concealment_: C

The capability to hide one's presence as a Servant; at this rank, can hide from servants, masters, and scrying spells while not in motion. When moving, detection is possible but difficult. Any thought that is does not coincide with the intent to remain hidden will end the concealment. Obviously, even preparing a NP for use is impossible while concealed without immediately breaking it. This servant's knowledge of vitrification combines with other teachings of _Fuwa-Mikami Nitou Ryuu_, allowing use of this skill despite not being of a class that can do so normally.

_Shukuchi_: B

"Shrinking Earth". The ability to immediately accelerate one's motion with prana during the moment between physically stepping forward. At this rank, nine consecutive 'steps' can be taken in various directions; additionally, consecutive mid-air 'steps' are possible, though these count twice toward the limit. This skill is different from Prana Burst in that it cannot be used to directly empower physical attacks. Adds "+" modifier to AGI stat.

_**Noble Phantasms**_

_Solar Wing_ - Storm of a Thousand Blades

Shinta's Sekirei ability has more in common with Yume's than Musubi's. His weapons are photonic projects of his will, "hard light" shaped however he likes. Normally he prefers to concentrate on two shapes (swords) at a time and wields them by hand, however he can split his power up into an _effective_ maximum of eight (can split more, but must degrade shape density or use at dagger size). By default, these additional swords trail behind the paths of the two he keeps in hand. However, he can choose to direct them independently in separate arcs, out to about a radius of 10 meters, or fire them singly like arrows.

When using this NP, however, the number of fully solid sword shapes quadruples, from 8 to 32. In addition, his control radius triples, and he can fire up to eight _sword-shapes_ at once instead of just one... Meaning that if he goes from swords to hilt-less daggers, he can blot out the sun with a dagger-volley. :D

_Einherjar _- In Honor of the Fallen

Jacket Shroud mystic code/armor device, can further enhance STR or AGI in addition to CON. (Visual appearance: pick your favorite of the Mega/Rockman X enhanced armors; that's what it looks like.)

Modes: Scout, Full, Thruster

(Over) Drive: Fey Blade

A hybrid Gaian Thaumaturgy/Mid-Childan bombardment spell. Further description [REDACTED].

_**NOTES**_

While an insignificant part of this servant's legend, the fact remains that he was a magus _and_ a mage. It was his _use_ of these that is widely recognized, so while the below _**Skills**_ don't show up under the standard servant measure, the servant nonetheless has them and the following spells.

_Gaian Magecraft_: C-

Knowledge of orthodox Earth thaumaturgy and conceptualization, but usage limited to two spells.

_Mid-Childan/Belkan Magic_: D-/D-

Knowledge of Mid-Childan and Belkan abstraction/equation magic, but usage limited to three spells total.

_**Spells**_

_Reinforcement_: EX

_Structure Grasp_: EX

_Circle/Sphere Protection_: C/B

_Steel Yoke_: B

_Sturmfalken_: B

.

**Servant Archer**

**Identity**: Nanoha E. Takamachi - The Ace of Aces

**Strength**: D

**Agility**: C+ (on the ground), A+ (in flight)

**Magic**: A

**Constitution**: D

**Luck**: B

**Noble Phantasm**: A+

_**Class Skills**_

_Independent Action_: A

_Magic Resistance_: C

_**Personal Class Skills**_

_Mid-Childan Magic_: B

Knowledge of Mid-Childan abstraction/equation magic.

_Far Sight_: B

_Flash Step/Shukuchi_: D

The ability to immediately accelerate one's motion with prana during the moment between physically stepping forward. At this rank, three consecutive 'steps' can be taken in various directions, but only when in direct contact with a grounding surface; a single mid-air step is possible, though no further steps afterward can be taken (ground or air) without a few seconds pause. This skill is different from Prana Burst in that it cannot be used to directly empower physical attacks. Adds "+" modifier to AGI stat.

_**Spells**_

_Divine/Accel Shooter_: B

Variants: Railgun Extension (super-long range sniper, 10 km max while retaining perfect accuracy), Genocide Shift (mass fire)

_Divine/Exelion Buster_: B+

Variants: A.C.S., Extension

_Starlight Breaker_: EX

_Stardust Fall_: B

_Demon Cage_: A

Divine Shooter evolution; deploys up to seven attack "drones" that fire shooters independently of the caster, and can range out to 100 meters to create crossfire zones. In conjunction with W.A.S., does not require line-of-sight to steer. Requires active _Excelion Drive_.

_Protection_: C

Variants: Powered (C+)

_Round Shield_: B

_Restrict Lock_: A

_Barrel Shot_: EX

_Wide Area Search_: EX

_**Noble Phantasms**_

_Raging Heart_ - The Staff of Sky and Rain

This legendary, self-aware mystic code/device greatly enhances shooting magics, but only when invoked by name. Requires the magecraft origin of [REDACTED] in order to fully utilize its power.

Modes: Sealing (default), Shooting, Exelion (with Strike Flame)

Drives: Vector Control System, Accelerate Charge System, Excelion

.

**Servant Lancer**

**Identity**: Fate E. Testarossa - The Lightning Goddess

**Strength**: C

**Agility**: A++ (Sonic Form A+++)

**Magic**: A

**Constitution**: C (Sonic Form D)

**Luck**: D

**Noble Phantasm**: A

_**Class Skills**_

_Magic Resistance_: C

_**Personal Skills**_

_Mid-Childan Magic_: B+

Knowledge of Mid-Childan abstraction/equation magic, with sufficient experience to analyze unknown magics. Specialized in dimensional magic.

_Investigation_: A

Knowledge and experience in modern investigative techniques, methodology, logical thinking, and cause-effect and psychological analysis.

_Sonic Move / Shukuchi_: C

The ability to immediately accelerate one's motion with prana during the moment between physically stepping forward. At this rank, six consecutive 'steps' can be taken in various directions; additionally, consecutive mid-air 'steps' are also possible, though these count twice toward the limit. This skill is different from Prana Burst in that it cannot be used to directly empower physical attacks. Adds "+" modifier to AGI stat.

_Disengage_: B

_**Spells**_

_Arc Saber_: B

_Photon/Plasma Lancer_: C/B

Variants: Phalanx Shift, Barrette

_Thunder/Plasma Smasher_: A+

_Thunder Rage/Blade_: A

_Thunder Fall_: B

_Defenser_: C

Variants: Multiple

_Round Shield_: B

_Lightning Bind_: EX

_Dimensional Transfer_: EX

_Dimension Step_: EX

A spell that combines Sonic Move with Dimensional Transfer; allows movement from point to point within 1 km without actually traversing the intervening distance, and is quick enough to cast in combat (unlike ). Adds additional "+" modifier to AGI stat.

_[REDACTED]_: EX

[REDACTED]-[REDACTED] [REDACTED] phenomenon. Only available when using Bardiche's Dimensional Interface and _Dimension Overdrive_. Most effective in Riot-Zanber mode.

_**Noble Phantasms**_

_Bardiche_ - Thunderfall Scythe

This legendary, self-aware mystic code/device conducts lightning element magic with extreme efficiency and supports advanced dimensional manipulations.

Forms: Lightning (default), Sonic

Modes: Staff (default), Scythe, Zanber (BFS), Riot (Katana), Riot-Zanber (BFKatana)

(Over) Drive/Interface: Dimension

.

**Servant Berserker**

**Identity**: Subaru Nakajima - The Iron Heart

**Strength**: B+ (A+)

**Agility**: B (A)

**Magic**: C

**Constitution**: A

**Luck**: C

**Noble Phantasm**: C+

_**Class Skills**_

_Mad Enhancement/Combat Interface_: D (combined with Combat Cyborg "skill")

At "D" rank, parameters STR and AGI are increased, while thought, speech and Personal Skills are still accessible. As a Combat Cyborg, "Mad Enhancement" manifests as a zen-like state of placid fury, instead of the typical berserker's roaring rampage. Body movements and attacks are made with mechanically-exact precision. Iris color indicates if Mad Enhancement is active (amber, with digital patterns) or not (green).

_**Personal Skills**_

_Modern Belkan Magecraft_: C

Knowledge of Belkan/Mid-Childan hybridabstraction/equation magic.

_Combat Cyborg_: EX

Bones reinforced by high-tensile materials, synthetic musculature, and fibre optic nerves. Raises CON to A. Includes an Inherent Skill. Automatically grants Rank Up for Battle Continuation (if servant already has that skill).

_Battle Continuation_: A

_Disengage_: C

_**Spells**_

_Caliber Shot/ Revolver Shoot_: C

_Knuckle Duster_: B

_Oscillating Breaker/Knuckle_: B+

_Revolver Cannon_: C

_Divine Buster_: B+

Variants: A.C.S.

_Protection_: C

_Wing Road_: EX

_**Noble Phantasms**_

_Mach Caliber/Revolver Knuckles (x2)_ - Revolving Hell on Wheels

[Description REDACTED]

Forms: Skates/Coat, Armored

Drive/Interface: Accelerate Charge System/Combat

_Vibration Shatter_ - Inherent Skill

Allows for the release of oscillatory waves towards the target from the ends of the limbs, resulting in resonance that can crush the target and is particularly dangerous to electronic machinery and mystic codes/devices.

.

**Servant Rider**

**Identity**: Teana Lanster - The Endless Mirage

**Strength**: E

**Agility**: A++

**Magic**: C

**Constitution**: D

**Luck**: B

**Noble Phantasm**: B

_**Class Skills**_

_Riding_: A- (cannot ride beasts, but skill at handling artificial mounts is the basis of this servant's legend)

_Magic Resistance_: D

_**Personal Skills**_

_Mid-Childan Magecraft_: C

Knowledge of Mid-Childan abstraction/equation magic.

_Military Tactics_: B

_Eye of the Mind (True)_: B

_**Spells**_

_Cross Fire Shoot_: B

_Fake Silhouette_: C

Variant: Boosted Illusion (B)

_Optic Hide_: D

_Phantom Blazer/Breaker_: A+

_Restrict Lock_: A

_Shoot Barret_: C

Variants: Barret F/S/V/RF, Silhouette, Variable Shoot (A)

_**Noble Phantasms**_

_Cross Mirage_ - Woo Style

[Description REDACTED]

Modes: Shooting, Dagger

(Over) Drive: _[REDACTED]_

_Garland_ - [REDACTED]

[Description REDACTED]

Forms: [REDACTED]

.

**Servant Caster**

**Identity**: Hayate E. Yagami - The Twilight Lady

**Strength**: E

**Agility**: D

**Magic**: A+++

**Constitution**: E

**Luck**: B

**Noble Phantasm**: A++

_**Class Skills**_

_Territory Creation_: A

_Item Construction_: C

_**Personal Skills**_

_Ancient Belkan Magecraft_: A+

Knowledge of Ancient Belkan abstraction/equation magic, with sufficient experience to analyze unknown magics and the ability to research new spells within the servant's Territory.

_Mid-Childan Magecraft_: B

Knowledge of Mid-Childan abstraction/equation magic.

_Gaian Magecraft_: C

Knowledge of orthodox Earth thaumaturgy and conceptualization.

_**Spells**_

Numerous spells, exact list unknown.

_**Noble Phantasms**_

_Tome of the Night Sky_

[Description REDACTED]

Mode: Book (default), Unison

_Wolkenritter Summoning_

[Description REDACTED]

.

**Servant Assassin**

**Identity**: [REDACTED] - The Impassible Chain

**Strength**: E

**Agility**: C+

**Magic**: B

**Constitution**: E

**Luck**: A

**Noble Phantasm**: EX

_**Class Skills**_

_Presence Concealment_: B

The capability to hide one's presence as a Servant; at this rank, can hide from servants, masters, and scrying spells while in motion, though there remains a chance of being detected (with A-rank luck, unlikely). Preparations for attack will end the concealment. Normally, this rank is insufficient for the class. However, this servant's preferred method of defeating enemies is the core of his legend and qualifies him from the assassin class.

_**Personal Skills**_

_Mid-Childan Magic_: A

Knowledge of Mid-Childanabstraction/equation magic, with sufficient experience to analyze unknown magics and dispel them.

_Flash Step/Shukuchi_: D

The ability to immediately accelerate one's motion with prana during the moment between physically stepping forward. At this rank, three consecutive 'steps' can be taken in various directions, but only when in direct contact with a grounding surface. This skill is different from Prana Burst in that it cannot be used to directly empower physical attacks. Adds "+" modifier to AGI stat.

_Information Erasure_: C

At the moment the battle ends, information such as the servant's abilities, true name and appearance traits vanish from the memories and records of the opponent(s) and any witnesses. Just as it did in this servant's legend.

_Multitasking_: B

Mental capability to cast/maintain multiple spells at once. At this rank, up to five entirely separate tasks can be worked on in parallel.

_**Spells**__ (partial list)_

_Round/Tower Shield_: B/A

_Aegis Shield_: A+

_Ring/Hoop/Chain Bind_: D/C/B

_Restrict Lock_: A

_Struggle Bind_: A+

_Dimensional Transfer_: EX

_Moonlight Breaker_: EX

[Description REDACTED]

_**Noble Phantasms**_

_Impenetrable Fortress_ - None Shall Pass

[Description REDACTED]

_Garrote Chain_ - Death Without Warning

[Description REDACTED]

Servent: Berserker

True Name: Emiya Haru

Strength: A {A+ (Reinforcement), EX (Berserk)}

Agility: B {B+ (Reinforcement), C+(Berserk)}

Mana: B

Endurance: A

Luck: A+

NP: C+ (A++)

Class Skills

Mad Enhancement: C

Unlike most others of this class, Haru is able to hold on to most of his consciouness while in this state. He still becomes a destructive machine, but is able to distinguish his master and allies if announced.

Independent Action: B

Even though it's against his status, Haru has enough prana from when he was alive to not need to truly rely on his master for it. As such he can be quite a pain to control if he doesn't like you.

Personal Skills:

Chinese Martial Arts: A+++

Centuries of training and fighting in his life has made Haru a true master of Muay Thai fighting style.

Impact: C+

Haru's only real form of magic. Physically manifesting his prana to create devastating attacks.

Battle Continuation: A

Because of Haru's birthright and blood, he can continue fighting even after suffering the most fatal of wounds. In a fight, nothing short of absolute death can stop his will to fight.

Bravery: A

Haru will never back down from a challenge. The stronger the opponent, the more likely Haru will fight. Haru can't fear what he looks forward to and he always looks forward to fighting.

Noble Phantasm

Beowulf: C

A set of guantlets and grieves given to him by a legendary demon hunter. When equipped his strength and speed increase as well as his attacks become light attributed.

Dai yon eikyo:-Shin no migite: A

"Fourth Impact: Right Hand of God". Haru's most devastating attack. Aborbing most of his prana in into his arm and releashing the blast in one punch. Cannot be used during Madness state. His master can also add their own prana as well, further powering the attack.

When using Beowulf, the attack power at it's peak raises, but the recoil from prana consumption could nearly kill both servent and master.

Servent: Archer

True Name: Emiya Chiyo

Strength: C (C+ with Reinforcement)

Agility: B (B+ with reinforcement

Mana: C

Endurance: B (B+ with reinforcement)

Luck: C

NP:C, A

Class Skills:

Independent Action: B

Capable of remaining in this world for two days without a established contract. Also capable to live on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.

Personal Skills:

Battle Continuation: A

Known for never giving up and being able to fight even if her body was already falling apart, can just ignore non-critical wounds and the critical ones barely slow her down.

Bravery: B

Never backing down from a fight no matter how powerful the opponent, she was very hard to intimidate in her lifetime.

Charisma: D

Led her own small squad of mercenaries, they were all extremely loyal to her

Eye of the Mind (True): A

Extensive combat experience she gained fighting both her siblings and a wide variety of enemies allows her to properly predict the movement and actions of her opponents. Her experience is so extensive that this ability almost boarders on seeing into the future.

Guardian Knight: B

Lived her life to protect those around her, those she loved and cared for

Magecraft: C

Capable of using simple abilities like Projection or Reinforcement, quite skilled in bound fields

Military Tactics: D

Capable of utilizing small unit tactics

Projectile (throwing knives, guns, grenades)

Extensive knowledge of firearms and explosives

Noble Phantasm

Combat Preparation: C

She was known for always being perfectly prepared to face her enemies, utilizing weapons and tools appropriate to the enemy she faced. She can create various weapons, tools, explosives, even conceptual weapons before moving out to fight but it takes time and prana. The more powerful and complicated the weapon the more time it takes.

Battlefield Preparation: A

Bounded Field she can utilize before the battle begins, capable of preparing the battlefield by covering it with wards, traps, mines, hidden holes dug in the ground and all sorts of nasty surprises. Can be used one time only before the battle

**Servant**: Assassin

**True Name:** Reiko Emiya

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Strength:** C

**Agility:** A (A+++)

**Mana:** D (A)

**Endurance:** C

**Luck:** E

**Noble Phantasm: **A+

_Class Skills_:

**Presence Concealment:** A+ (EX)

**Personal Skills:**

**Time Manipulation:** EX

God like level of control over the power of Time to a degree that Space, its closest companion, can be manipulated to a lesser degree. As a Servant her powers are fully within her grasp capable of feats comparable to True Miracles. At this level, it grants Agelessness, Clairvoyance, Spatial Distortions, Time Reversal, Time Travel, Loop Effect, Tesseract Creation, Slow, Haste etc.

Assassin requires a massive amount of prana prior to use, thus she can only invoke it a for a brief moments a day without a Norito. However upon invocation she can perform feats beyond that of even the most powerful Servants. It allows her to shift herself a few seconds into the past or the future allowing perfect concealment. She can strike in both the past and the future allowing for truly unavoidable strikes unless tempered by Luck. It also boosts her speed to near Divine Levels by speeding up her personal Time and slowing the Time of the World.

**Second Magic: The Kaleidoscope:** E- (B)

Assassin was the only pupil of Zelretch to truly learn the Second Magic, enough to use the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon at will but her poor prana reserves restrict her from performing truly awe inspiring feats. If her mana supply is increased by the use of Norito then her true powers over this art is unlocked

**Norito: Right of Flight:** A

_**Sands of time. Warps of Space. Change all to the image of my Ashikabi...**_

This skill allows Assassin to take a small amount of prana from her master to increase her mana to ridiculous extents through a kiss and aria composed of a single verse. This requires the Master to be nearby Assassin if he or she wishes for Assassin to fight at her maximum potential thus possibly endangering them from enemy Servants.

**Scrapped: Caged Bird: **A

Unable to grant the use of Norito with a simple kiss. This skill vanishes when Assassin truly gives herself to her master in both body and soul granting her the skill Norito.

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Sankakukankei,**_** Three Eternal Corners:**_ Rank B(A+)

A sword crafted by Emiya Shirou to control his daughter's powers. Appears as a dull edge nodaichi made of a gem crafted from the powers of the Second Magic and covered in silver lines along the length of the blade; They are runes the size of a hairs width.

_Neutral:_ Allows the user to accelerate and decelerate local time around him. Increasing speed and reaction time by two ranks. Reiko is unable to use this ability due to the blade exerting its more powerful abilities over the world

_First Corner: Kagizaki (Tear)_ - In Reiko's hands, it can invoke an unblockable edge made from by warping space upon contact. This also make the blade selective and only cut the target and nothing else. Cannot be used in conjunction with the other corners.

_Second Corner: Taru (Suspend)_ - Isolates its wielder in a separate time frame mimicking Avalon but does not grant absolute immunity the sheathe has. The barrier can be broken but it will be very difficult to do so. Reiko cannot move while this is active, barrier size is dependent on amount of prana infused. Cannot be used in conjunction with the other corners.

_Third Corner: Fuuin (Seal)_ - Its most terrifying ability. Functions almost like a curse. Allows Reiko to turn an instantaneously fatal blow into slow lingering death by isolating the target in mini tesseract slowing the passage of time while keeping the targets perception of time normal turning seconds into days or years or centuries.

**Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi**

Assassin learned this skill from the tales her father had told her in hopes of defeating her mother in pure combat. The name became stuck in her mind, eventually while studying under the tutelage of the Wizard Marshal and her older self she learned the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon of the Second Magic but can use it momentarily. However, it was enough for her to recreate this skill from watching her siblings do battle. Assassin is mildly amused that this skill which she learned to fight a Sekirei also named and created after a swallow.


End file.
